


【JS/EM】Double Hot 双倍火辣（PWP）（中）

by giovanna_thewaterbottle



Series: Double Hot [2]
Category: The Double (2013), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanna_thewaterbottle/pseuds/giovanna_thewaterbottle
Summary: *sorry都是我啰嗦和咸鱼的锅，写到后来画风已经飞到日系中二风去了对不起QAQ【捂脸*我会尽量早点弄完的QAQ这种渣渣放出来污染环境对不起QAQ然而毕竟还是想有始有终【终呢？





	

#

他们像脖颈交缠的一双天鹅般亲吻着，胸膛贴合胸膛，膝盖抵着膝盖，摩擦出欲望的火。身体上的接触已经足够他们深深沉醉，喘息声越来越清晰，欢愉几乎满溢到浴帘彼端来，让Eduardo都喘不过气。这种时候大概连破门而入的不速之客都无法打扰这对双生子享受来自彼此的甜蜜时间，他们已经沉入自己的世界中。

Eduardo感觉自己被隔离在某张次元壁之外，无法参与其中而感到怪异的空洞和寂寞，差点错过身后门开的声响。他惊讶地转身，看到Mark顶着蓬松的棕色卷发把头探进来，冷淡的烟蓝色眼睛盯着Eduardo看，随后转为疑惑：“Wardo你在这里做……哦……”

不大的洗手间里充斥的情色气息很快让他闭上嘴，对着浴帘另一边冲Eduardo眨眼，但为了保险起见Eduardo还是低声说句对不起后捂住Mark的嘴，搂着他肩膀将他轻轻拉进洗手间，顺便带上了门。

“什么声音？”敏感的Simon还是被闯入者惊吓到，迷茫地四处搜索着声音来源，而James追逐他的唇继续舔舐着，把自己手也搭在Simon僵硬的手上，引导他一同律动：“大概是楼下玩疯了，别管他们我们继续，说真的你嘴唇真甜，像刚刚喝过桃子味起泡酒。”Simon被他引得小声笑起来，快速回复他：“你不也喝过，我们尝起来一直都一样。”

这话令帘后二人组终于松了口气，两颗跳到嗓子眼的心沉下来，放松地靠在一起。Mark安静一会儿便抬手拍拍Eduardo手臂，Eduardo将手撤离时刻意擦过Mark柔软唇瓣，濡湿微冷的感觉令他相当留恋。不知Mark的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道，他暗自思索，直到接受到Mark不满地瞪视。他不得不再次为自己的走神而道歉，Mark翻个白眼，小声地飞速再给他说一遍：“我说我没想到你扎根二楼洗手间就为看他俩干这种事，你想看我电脑里还有存货，要后背的还是骑乘的？”

Eduardo不得不对他比了个“嘘”的手势，不为他说得大声，而是为他张嘴便能放出大型杀伤性武器。“你会看着他们的视频撸吗？”他艰难地吞咽着，克制自己不去幻想那样的场景，太过火辣会对心脏无益。Mark奇怪地瞥他一眼，耸肩：“什么？见鬼的当然不，我们只是需要保存彼此的把柄防止自己领域被侵犯而已。”

Eduardo顿了一下才问：“你平时看着什么撸？”其实他本想问Mark会有怎样的把柄落在别人手中，鉴于眼前这样火辣的景色当前他的理智竟还有残余，他想得到这个问题会比他刚出口的问题得到回答可能性更小。大概是因为Simon的抽泣和James的低吟太动听，Mark破天荒地回答了他，用他一成不变的冷淡语气，但Eduardo听出他喉咙深处的瘙痒，带着蜜糖的色泽和沙的粗粝，磨得他心痒：“我很少疏解自己，基本维密和花花公子就足够，很少需要幻想真人来进行刺激。”

“你会，幻想，哪些真人？是你的兄弟们吗？”Simon倾身将自己压在James胸口，艳红的嘴唇被他咬得湿润得像色情电影里嘟着嘴的荡妇，而他用这副嘴唇，堵住了James同样淫荡的一双。他大口吻咬着面前的唇齿，即便再多辗转也掩饰不了他绝望如号哭的吐息；太舒服了，他贴着James说好快活，摸我James，多摸摸我。James在他每处熟悉的敏感带流连，在他唇上舔舐他每根神经，用指尖弹奏他的骨肉，生生逼他发狂；他尖利指甲在James洁白无瑕的背脊抓出道道血痕，而他同样美好的后背亦被滚落的汗珠入侵伤口，痛得他皱眉。

“疼吗？”James叼着Simon的嘴唇厮磨，他已经松开手转而拿大拇指在对方手腕内侧仔细摩挲，Simon点头，他大颗的眼泪正顺着颧骨下滑，但火热的手心被更多前液打湿。他动得更快了，因为James正告诉他，你越是疼痛，越快接近天堂。

Eduardo的手偷偷摸上Mark肩膀，Mark被吓到般浑身颤抖，但很快平复下来，僵着身体仿佛撑住Eduardo一根手臂需要耗费太多力气。这间屋子气氛太淫靡，Eduardo宁愿把所有过错都推到它上，然后鼓起勇气把藏在心里的泥沼一股脑吐出来：“你会因看他们做勃起吗Mark？你会，产生无法抑制的欲望吗？”

Mark抬眼望向他被欲望染黑的瞳仁，轻轻垂下眼帘遮挡他看进自己剔透的烟蓝色，但无法否认卡其色短裤稍稍凸起的弧度。

他动心了。

#

Mark有白皙的脖颈，瘦削的肩膀，蓬松的恰到好处的柔软头发，尖锐的下颌和清澈却深邃的眼珠，这一切都让Eduardo想亲吻，想占为己有，他内心深处某些黑暗的部分作祟的时候甚至想过将它们分割然后收藏起来，当然他还是舍不得。从前他只能在四下无人的浓稠黑夜里勾勒它们的形状，而现在它们的主人正被圈在他怀里，装作平静地费力吞咽口水，喷在他手背上每口似有若无的呼吸都带着把他逼到极限的温度与痒意。他不知道自己还能撑多久，mark已经试图偷偷将臀部前倾远离他，Eduardo却坏心地干脆搂住他的腰，他们都知道那里有根烧红的火棍在等待钻进窄缝里。

浴室另一半的主人仿佛不懂什么叫过火，Simon急促喘息着哭泣，在James身上漫无目的地磨蹭着，像眼睛没睁开的幼兽寻求着救命的甘甜乳汁，直到获得他想要的才僵硬地停下，身子后仰几近折断，稀薄的精液射在他和James胸口。

“乖孩子，”James俯身亲吻Simon情动凸出的纤细青色静脉，在他同样凸出的胯骨上摸一把然后帮他弯下腰：“你不能就这么自己逃走，now is the time to get me high。”Simon粗喘着气，心甘情愿跪倒在James面前，捧起他胀大而淌着前液的阴茎，泛着盈盈水光的一双红唇张到不可思议地开，将James一口气吞进大半。

“哦。”

“哦。”James和Mark的感叹声同时响起，Eduardo下意识再次捂住Mark的嘴——或者说成心，他现在对Mark的嘴唇更疯狂了。干燥柔韧，带着被牙齿咬出的一点湿痕，因为吞咽而在他汗湿的掌心蠕动，诱惑他也把什么东西塞进其中，通常是由红蜡糖或帽衫带霸占那片甜蜜领域，而今Eduardo想把更硬更粗的东西塞进去，看Mark会不会还像婴孩一样把什么都叼在嘴里。

他塞进去一根手指，Mark扒着他的手并没真用力，瞥他的蓝眼睛比起拒绝更像诱惑，Eduardo根本没理由错过。what's wrong with you？他仿佛能听到Mark无声地对他发问，毕竟这不是好朋友会做的事，用手指搔刮另一方的口腔内壁，在他上颚进行不必要的过多逗留；Mark本就泛红的脸颊被他弄的又深了几分，浑身可爱地轻颤着，腿脚发软。

“对不起，我忍不住就对你……”良好的教养和善良让Eduardo看向Mark的眼神充斥着愧疚的水光，也裹挟着藏不住的欲望：“你不知道我有多喜欢你，你的每部分，我曾抱有多么肮脏下流的幻想。你是我最好的朋友可我却忍不住对你产生了这么多喜爱和欲望……”Mark也抬手捂住Eduardo的嘴，“别说对不起，”他含着Eduardo的手指模糊地说道，“它半点不像这种时候会出现的话，别表现的像个伪君子。”说完他还勾起舌头在手指上舔一下，虽然双眼无辜清澈到能引发别人怜爱与罪恶感，可在他兴奋的好友眼里都是恶魔的伎俩。

“Oops，Wardo你弄疼我了。”小恶魔举着被对方握在手心的纤细手腕抱怨，但是屁股却磨蹭着西装裤下阴茎，常年苍白的脸颊红到可疑。他说话轻轻的，飘忽的声音如同过亮的照明灯在他们周围布下的一层雾，呼吸间即具有侵入Eduardo体内的能力，他承认自己从来拿这双嘴唇无可奈何。

所以他干脆地握住Mark纤长脖颈，拇指轻柔甜腻地在他喉结上抚弄，在他两个表哥身畔跟男孩悄悄说：“要不是他们还在，要不是我那么珍惜你，你不知道我有多想弄疼你，甚至干脆弄坏你，Mark你说我应该忍耐吗？”

而他得到的只有更重的呼吸，更热的身体，和被狠狠掐了一把的甜甜的疼痛。

Simon可怜兮兮的嘴被James胀大到可怕的阴茎艹得难以喘息，呜咽着抱住他的腰支撑自己，James抓着他的卷发做最后冲刺，用口水前液把他整张清秀的脸搞得乱七八糟。“Simon，看着我！”James皱起眉头，拍打Simon红透的脸，而身下男人难受得直翻白眼，水汪汪的蓝眼睛迷茫空洞得根本盛不下一个他，他却偏要将自己塞进Simon更深的地方：“你现在脑子里想着谁？你最快乐最痛苦的时候该想着谁？告诉我！”他自己也气息不稳，明知这是根本无法得到回答的愚蠢问题，鉴于Simon正被他弄得半个音都讲不出，但即便这样也不再能让他感到满足。

于是James决定用两指夹住Simon的鼻子，一边抓着他往自己身上不断贴合，看着他因为濒临窒息而垂死挣扎，直到自己也被无法呼吸的痛苦袭击，他摁住Simon的手将那颗头颅严丝合缝地贴合自己，一滴不差地将自己全部射进Simon嘴里。

整间浴室被Simon剧烈呛咳声填满，没被咽下的白色精液被涂抹的到处都是，他软倒在James毫不留情撤离的冰冷地板上，慢慢将自己蜷缩起来，刚才展示出的主动和勇敢仿佛都随着James的离开而逝去，怯懦与恐惧重新接过掌控权，而这样的他最多得到James冷笑和轻蔑的眼神。

“你可以做得那么好，为什么要把你唯一可爱的样子藏起来？”James俯身抓住Simon的下巴将他稍微提起来看进他眼里，而Simon眼中除了躲闪只剩下无尽的空虚：“对不起，对不起。”他像坏掉的答录机不断重复着沙哑的单词，James只是深深叹口气，抱起双生兄弟往门外走。

临出门前他的确往动静不断的浴帘后看一眼，可后面两个人谁都没空注意这些，他们挤在一起，正沉浸于现在还算快活着的小世界里。他怀里脏乱的男人已经歪着头昏睡过去，而他为那两人勾起一抹落寞的笑容，在还能快乐的时候记得尽情享受吧。

*无论如何SJ终于退场了，感觉身体蜜汁被掏空QAQ后面就是EM啦【然而仍然写不好【嘤


End file.
